iAmBubbly
by bigdreamer26
Summary: Sam is up for anything, but one. Can Freddie put his feelings aside to help her? Will he help her in time? FOR OLDER TEENS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having a wee bit of writer's block for iTourTheCountry, so here is a tiny little story I began. It won't be as long as iTTC, but I like it. I hope you do too! But remember, it is a wee bit mature, so WATCH OUT!**

* * *

Sam was sitting behind Bertha. Big Bertha, as most of her class called her. Sam didn't mind Big Bertha, which was surprising since she was so quick to dislike people. In fact, Bertha was her favorite person to sit behind during class (when she went to class, that is), because Bertha's dense body could shield Sam's tiny one from view of the teacher. Sam decided to go to class today, a very unlikely happening. This decision was made due to what had happened the night before:

_"DAMN IT, SAM!" Freddie screamed at the top of his lungs, "Why did you have to do that! That piece of equipment costs an entire year's worth of allowance! And you broke it for FUN!"_

_ Sam shrunk a little bit into the Shay couch. She had never seen him this upset._

_ "I don't understand you, Sam! You incessantly torture me and I'm tired of it! This time you've just gone TOO FAR," He continued, pacing in front of the coffee table._

_ Sam was terrified. She had never been this scared in her life, not of anyone. And rarely had she ever been scared._

_ He eventually stopped pacing and stopped right in front of her. "Look at me," he whispered. She mustered up the courage and looked right into his eyes. In his eyes she saw a raging fury she had never seen. It frightened her even more, so she quickly glanced down at her slow twiddling thumbs. _

_ In her eyes, he saw a peculiar sight as well. The fear, pain and sadness that was seldom seen in her eyes tore his heart to shreds at the moment. He was causing that pain. He couldn't stand the thought, but a fiery anger was still in him. _

_ Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it. He took a deep breath and muttered, "Whatever," as he started to walk toward the door._

_ "I'm sorry," Sam whispered. Freddie's hand laid loose on the doorknob, still facing the door. He slowly turned around to look at Sam's weak exterior. _

_ "What?" Freddie asked, not believing what he heard. Sam peaked at Freddie out of the corner of her eye, but returned to staring at her knees. She tried to respond, but her mouth couldn't form any words._

_ At this point, most of his anger had diminished from him, and he felt a reluctant pity grow inside. He walked toward her, and sat on the coffee table in front of her. He leaned in to study her pained face. "Why?" He murmured._

_ Sam took a heavy breath and said, "It's the only way you'll notice me. And hatred is the strongest emotion I can get from you." Sam could not believe she just said that._

_ Freddie could not believe she just said that. He leaned back, as if to see if that really just happened. Sam glanced up at his confused face, and immediately regretted her elucidation. She sprung up and sprinted out of the apartment all the way home._

Recalling the painful memory caused Sam to shrink down further behind Bertha's exterior. Usually would be in her secret space in an abandoned janitors closet instead of class, but Freddie had a free period right now and she was worried he would go looking for her. Freddie and Carly were the only two people who knew about the hideout, and Sam now wished she hadn't told them about it.

Sam returned to replaying last nights episode in her head over and over, which was stressing her out, so she decided to take a quiet nap shielded by Big Bertha's lovely shade.

* * *

**First chapter! These chapters are likely to be short, and the chapter quantity will be as well. This story is meant to be an extended one-shot, sorta. Just a nice little ditty. sooo I hope you like it! btw can you**

**REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEW****REVIEWREVIEW? That would be naaice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See how fast I post chapters? BTW, this is NOT a oneshot, its just a shorter story. Usually my stories are a lot longer (see ITTC). But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Class ended eventually, and Sam returned to hurriedly slinking down the hallway, out of everyone's perspective. She moved down the stairs and rushed all the way down the hallway, and found her hidden janitors closet beneath a barely used staircase. Her bag made a dull thud as she plopped down into the lawn chair at the back of the closet. She opened the door of the mini-fridge on the floor next to her and took out a root beer and bowl of cold chili.

As she dug into her chili, she laughed to herself at how many items she managed to smuggle into here without anyone noticing. It was a good place for her to get away to, so she could think things through, or take one of her seven daily naps. Sometimes she even allowed Carly or Freddie in there to keep her company.

Sam began to chuckle as she recalled a time when Freddie leaned on the sink in the corner and it broke, causing water to spill all over him. He was chuckling then, but he isn't now. Sam had never seen him as angry as he was last night. She just liked to get him a little upset, enough for her to receive at least an ounce of attention. But last night was a side of Freddie Sam had never seen. Freddie was blood red and even had a vein popping a bit on his neck. Usually Sam would fight back, but never had he screamed at her so loud. He even used the word "damn," when he has the cleanest vocabulary Sam had ever known of a teenage boy. Sam Puckette, afraid of anyone? The thought even made Sam Puckette herself shiver in disbelief. She kept thinking to herself, _"Why didn't I fight back? What made me so scared?"_

As Sam leaned back to ponder upon these important questions, she closed her eyes. But behind her eyelids, all she could see was Freddie's face, eyes full of hate and face twisted in torment. A single red-hot tear slipped down Sam's face. This sadness made her so angry. She could not understand why such a thing could make her so upset.

Half and hour later, Sam woke up with the same wild anger and realized school lets out in 3 minutes. She gathered up her things and returned to shuffling quietly down the hallway, so no one would see her. Unfortunately, someone did.

"Yo, Sam!" Gerald screamed across the hall.

"Shhh, what is it Gerald?" Sam asked violently, approaching him quickly to suppress his volume.

"I know you ain't into this kinda stuff but I'm having a few buddies over," Gerald said, "We gunna have music and some beer and stuff like that. It'll be fun, you should come."

That was the one thing Sam would never do, drink. Sam would do any illegal sort of thing, like defacing property or shoplifting, but never underage drinking. She knew what drinking did to people, since her mother was an alcoholic. It was ugly, loosing control like that.

"Are Carly and Freddie invited?" Sam asked.

"Well…uhh, I figured they wouldn't want to come to this sorta party…" Gerald stammered.

"No, they wouldn't be, it's okay. But I'll be there," Sam responded and swiftly left the building. Sam was angry, truly angry since a boy was causing her so many mixed emotions. And the only way she used to relieve such strong anger was through ridiculing Freddie. But that couldn't happen, so the only other outlet she knew was drinking. Sam didn't care if she looked ugly any more; she wanted to loose control. She wanted to drink until she couldn't feel anything any more; so that boy couldn't cause any more anger, sadness and longing.

* * *

**Scary buisness! I told you this was for older readers. But I hope you liked it! REVIEW. Or I will stop POSTING. By posting I mean I'll keep writing and know the end but YOU won't! So REVIEW and i will POST! REVIEW REVIEW REEVIIIEW!**

**Btw, you guys should read my other story iTourTheCountry. Its a long one, but i'm having writers block with it right now. So read THAT then REVIEW THAT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Just a reminder, this is just a wee-ickle baby story. nbd, just something to do while i try to get over my writer's block for ITTC. If you haven't read ITTC, PLEASE DO! And review! If you have, REVIEW AGAIN! I need help over this blockade.

* * *

**

She couldn't remember a thing. She couldn't remember how she got there. She couldn't remember why she did it. She didn't want to.

Sam was sitting on a couch leaning one stranger and her legs draped another's lap. She knew they were her age, but she had no clue as to where they went to school or what their names were. In fact, she didn't know most of the people in the hot, crowded room.

Her grip on her red cup was loose like her words that spilled out of her mouth. "An I," she hiccupped, "Don' understan why I was so ascared. Oh, his eyes."

" 'ave you ever seen his eyes?" Sam asked one of the strangers, who shook his head no in response. "Oh, well they are AMAZING. You can just melt right into 'em. But these scary eyes I saw, whew, they killed me. They were like snakey eyes."

Sam widened her eyes, as if trying to match how Freddie's had been. "Well, fuck him. I don't need him. I want him, yes, but don't neeeeed," Sam droned on. "He doesn't give a damn about me, so I won't give a damn about him."

With that last thought, Sam chugged down the rest of her drink and clumsily stood up. "You know what I should do," Sam said pointing to the girl who had originally caressed her feet, "I should call the son of a bitch and give him a piece of my mind." Sam shakily got her phone out of her jeans pocket and managed to type Freddie's number onto the keypad. "Answer, asshole, answer," Sam said as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," A voice echoed on the phone.

"Hey, Fred-duh," Sam slurred into the phone.

"Sam, is that you? What's wrong with you?" Freddie asked, sounding worried.

"Whadda's it mean to you, Bernsurn?" Sam said, messing up Freddie's last name.

"Oh my God, Sam, are you drunk?" Freddie said disbelievingly.

"Yes, Fredson, is there anything ELSE you wanted to ask me?" Sam said.

"Wha-? Wher-? Ho-?" Freddie stammered.

"I thought so," Sam said, then shut the phone. Sam grabbed another cup and plopped back onto the couch.

* * *

**Short chappie. Like how its meant to be in this story. But, I hope you enjoyed it. now, REVIEW! I loved all the reviews i've gotten so far. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess this fanfic thing is more of a summer thing...i have a lot more time in the summer (fingers crossed) so hopefully ill be writing a lot more..i switched PoVs which i cant remember if i was avoiding or not but i did it anyways...hope ya like it!**

ps. the computer wont let me indent for somereason...idk why...so annoying, sorry!

* * *

"Sam…SAM…SAM. ANSWER ME, SAM," Freddie screamed into the phone. He figured she drunkenly hung up. At least, he hoped it was that, and nothing worse. He couldn't believe she would do this to herself. He knew she never did that sort of thing and was totally against it. _Did I cause this?_ He though to himself, _Was it my overreaction? God, why can't I control myself!_ But he tried to push all of these unanswered questions out of his mind. Time to find Sam.  
Even though Freddie was never invited to these sort of things (since he wouldn't attend anyways it didn't matter), he had his ways of finding them. He stalked a couple social networks of those types of kids, and found some clues. One girl had already posted pictures from the party, and Freddie knew while she attended these events, she never actually drank herself. Her name was Tracy, and luckily, he had her number in his phone. He dialed her cell.  
"Hey, Tracy," Freddie said when Tracy answered.  
"Oh, hey, Freddie," Tracy responded, clearly shocked that Freddie was calling.  
"I just was wondering if you could give me the address of where that party was tonight? I need to pick up a friend there," Freddie explained.  
"Uh, sure, " Tracy said, and then proceeded to relay the address.

"Thanks so much!" Freddie said as he hung up the phone. Though Freddie only had his permit, he didn't care. His mom was away at an Aggressive Parenting Conference, and wouldn't be home for another two days (ironic, right?). Freddie ran down to the garage, and hopped in the car. He dialed the address in the GPS and zoomed off to where he would find Sam as soon as possible.

Luckily, the party was only ten minutes away. But in those ten minutes, guilt racked Freddie's brain. He couldn't stop thinking that his tantrum caused this whole mess. Man, he felt awful.

When Freddie got to the house, he parked quickly and ran into the house. It was disgusting. It was loud from the mixture of heavy rap and constant yapping from the party-goers, hot from the tens of kids piled in there, and smelled from the alcohol and B.O. All of this hit Freddie hard and fast, and even caused him to stagger a bit in the doorway, but he had to remember _Sam_. He pushed through the kids, searching everywhere for her. After about 5 minutes of searching, he found her. A drunken guy from their school named Pete looked like he was trying to put the moves on Sam. She clearly did not reciprocate the feelings, as he backed her into the wall of the room. Sam turned away as he got only two inches away from her. A horrible lurch in the pit of Freddie's stomach caused Freddie to rush over, and tap him on the back hard enough to get his attention.  
"Wha?" Pete said as he slowly turned around. As soon as Pete's face was completely visible, Freddie punched him so hard across the face, that even Freddie was astonished at his strength. Sure, Freddie had gained quite a bit of muscle after the last year, but that was quite a punch. Pete fell to the floor unconscious. Freddie looked at Sam. In Sam's hazy eyes, he saw a flash of relief, followed by happiness, and finished with anger.  
"Hey! Whatta youse doin hur?" Sam screamed, Freddie barely understanding.  
"It's time to go, Sam," Freddie said calmly, holding out his hand. Sam shied away from his hand.

"No!" She said like an unruly toddler.  
"Yes." Freddie said like a defiant parent. Sam attempted to run away, but Freddie quickly scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Freddie again was amazed with his strength, but was glad that it was there. With Sam kicking and screaming on his shoulder and attempting to break free, Freddie raced out of the house and to his car. He gently laid her in the back seat and got into the drivers seat. At this point, Sam fell asleep in the back seat.  
As Freddie parked in the garage of Bushwell Plaza, the clock had just struck 2 am. He carried the sleeping Sam up to his room in his apartment, and laid her on the bed. He didn't want to take her home, because he didn't know how her mother would respond. And he definitely could not take her to Carly's because he knew she would freak. He tucked her into the bed, and tried to leave as quietly as possible, but failed.  
"Freddie?" Sam mumbled.

"Yes?" Freddie whispered back gently as he knelt on the floor next to the bed.

"'night-'night," She said.  
"Goodnight, Sam," He said standing up.  
"Wait, Freddie," She whispered again.

"Yes?" Freddie asked.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I-uh-love you, too," Freddie stammered as a response. He quickly turned to leave.  
Freddie couldn't believe what she just said. Was it drunk babbling, or could it be true? _I mean, sometimes drunks say things they don't mean, but sometimes they say things they are too scared to say_ , Freddie reasoned. _We'll see tomorrow_, Freddie said with about 400 other questions swirling in his head as he tried to drift of to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW and i write faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyz! LOVED all the reviews! They were EXCELLENT! Some of you guys are so funny…I loved 'em all. Sorry this took so long, I forgot to upload it after I wrote it! Lol.**

* * *

Sam woke up with a blinding light shining in her face. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. She slowly tried to open her eyes, but found that her eyelids were heavier than Freddie's tech equipment. As her eyes opened enough to see the Galaxy Wars sheets she was lying in, she tried to remember what happened the previous night. I remember going to the party…But not much after that she thought to herself. Sam slowly rotated from lying on her stomach to lying on her back. The movement gave her the ability to open her eyes a little bit more. She finally recognized where she was: Freddie's room. And as if on cue, Freddie strolled into the room. Shirtless.

Man, is that boy blessed Sam thought as she did as much ogling as she could in her weakened condition. Freddie was carrying a glass of water and some slices of toast on a plate. He placed it on the bedside table, and finally looked at Sam. His eyes were filled with concern and worry as he studied Sam's face. His eyes silenced Sam and she couldn't help but feel like a patient in Benson General. Freddie sat down on the edge of the bed right next to Sam without breaking eye contact. Freddie opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry," Sam croaked out softly before he could say a word.

Freddie quickly hushed her and handed her the glass of water. As she drank from it Freddie simply asked, "Why did you do that last night, Sam?"

His tone wasn't condescending. It was more like a concerned grandparent or sketchy school therapist. Sam looked into Freddie's eyes. Could she tell him the truth? She was scared. But she's already hit rock bottom at this point, there isn't much else she could do. She might as well come clean.

"You scared me, Freddie," Sam said, looking at the comforter.

"I know, you shouldn't be sorry, I should be sorry. I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did," Freddie said.

"No, Freddie," Sam interrupted, "At first, I was afraid of your yelling. But then I wasn't so afraid and thought the worst."

"And was that?" Freddie questioned.

"I... I thought you were never going to speak to me again," Sam whispered.

This clearly shocked Freddie from the surprise on his face.

"Sam, how on Earth could I never talk to you again," Freddie said, placing his hand on hers. Sam faintly looked at his hand on top of hers and smiled.

"Hey…umm… do you remember what you said to me before you went to bed last night?" Freddie asked, looking at his knees.

Bewildered, Sam looked at his face and said, "No, what?"

Freddie looked a little panicked, as if he was not sure what to do. Sam could sense his shock.

"What did I say? Tell me," Sam questioned again.

"Well…uhh…you said… you said that you loved me," Freddie said, looking away until the word 'loved' at which he looked right at Sam.

"Oh… I said that?" She said, embarrassed and surprised.

"Yeah…" Freddie stalled as he looked away. Sam didn't know what to say. Tell the TRUTH! Sam's usually very quiet truthful side said. It's all or nothing.

"Well… I don't think I regret saying that," Sam said, looking back down at the comforter. Freddie's head snapped back to Sam.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam said faintly, worried of being rejected.

"I'd say the same to you today as well," Freddie whispered.

"Really?" Sam asked, completely shocked as she looked into Freddie's eyes.

"Yes," Freddie said. They both looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, Freddie leaned down to Sam, and placed his lips on hers. It was the softest, most perfect kiss either of them had ever had.

* * *

**Best hangover ever, right? Lololol. I hope you liked it! Kinda short….but this was a short story. And I think I may have a wee little epilogue thing to wrap things up. We'll seeeeee. Tell me in your REVIEWS that you will be leaving! Seriously, the more reviews, the higher chance of an epilogue! Gogo!**

**REVIIIIEW**

**REVIIIIEW**

**REEEEVIIIIEEEWWW!**


End file.
